Talk:Buzz Axe Rampage
Hitting yourself with thrown axes Do you think it would be worthwhile to add a note or something to mention that you can actually damage yourself if you catch your own buzzaxe by throwing one in the air and running underneath it? It seems a tad trivial, so I won't add it, for now, at least. --Bippo Ernesti (talk) 09:23, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Buzz Axe Rampage + HP Leech Does anyone know how Buzz Axe Rampage interacts with the various Moxxi weapons or the Law/Order combo? In my testing it appears that Buzz Axe Rampage acts as if you're not weilding any weapon (which makes sense, I guess) and therefore don't get any HP leech on your melee attacks. Can anyone else confirm/deny this? --Pnomolos (talk) 23:29, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Melee Bonuses Does anyone know if Kreigs skills like "Empty the Rage" increase the Buzz Axe Ramage's Melee Damage? DaWnBrEaKeR (talk) 14:17, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Sheriff's Badge The only benefit aside from the FFYL thing is the pistol reload speed bonus. I haven't seen a damage difference with or without the badge, so I'm assuming an aggression relic wouldn't do it either. IMO if throwing speed is all that's affected, and if this is the only item available for Krieg that can affect it, IMO it's worth specifying reload/throwing speed and the Sheriff's Badge, over saying all pistol bonuses or generalising relics or class mods. I tried with maxed Nervous Blood, too. There was no discernable difference in throwing speed while the skill was triggered and after it wore off. Skittery (talk) 21:43, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Robots don't count? I've noticed several times, and finally decided to experiment; Loaders don't seem to count as 'killed enemies' for purposes of refilling health. I'm in Opportunity at the moment, and hacked three engineers up while a badass loader was firing at me. Each time I killed one of them, my health went back up as expected. Then there weren't any more humans, but there was a hot loader (I was at a fair range from the badass and zigzagging between the smaller mooks to get closer to it), so I hacked it and killed it... and did NOT get a health refill. Anyone else noticed this? --Azaram (talk) 08:41, June 11, 2013 (UTC) : Just tried it again, two hot loaders and three bul loaders. No health from killing them at all. --Azaram (talk) 14:09, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :: I want to say it sounds like a glitch, as I did Where Angels Fear to Tread yesterday and loader kills were refilling my health just fine. Only thing I can think of is Hot Loaders explode when killed and damage you if you're close to them. So if you're meleeing Hot Loaders that could be why. During BXR I stick to throwing the axe and keeping distance with Hot Loaders at least for the killing blow. Skittery (talk) 15:14, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :::I tend to spazz and miss with the axe, especially when I'm on fire. :P It's not 'I'm filling up and taking some damage from that', and it happens with the other sorts too. I kill them easily enough and get no health at all, I'm still down at 30% or so, then turn around and hack up a combat engineer or something and I'm topped off. It might be a glitch, but if it is, it's a really consistent one. --Azaram (talk) 16:20, June 11, 2013 (UTC) What playthrough and what systems? 19:49, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :First and PC, in my case. And I wouldn't buzz-axe you, you're the Best Robot, after all. --Azaram (talk) 00:47, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Thorough playtesting done on PC with PT1. Krieg receives full health from a buzz axe rampage melee from the following loaders: SGT loaders, BUL loaders, ION loaders, WAR loaders, GUN loaders, and PWR loaders. I did not encounter RPG loaders, HOT loaders, LWT loaders, or JNK loaders in playetesting. EXP loaders(electric suicide), HOT loaders (exploding on death), and JET loaders(flying) are obviously problematic in getting the final melee hit for full health. PT2 seems the same as well but usually I play co-op and it depends on the last hit. Krieg does not heal if the final hit is during the ending animation or with a thrown buzz axe. It is also possible that being on fire creates the last damage done to an enemy. 16:10, June 15, 2013 (UTC) : I wasn't using fire, I was on fire. :) One of the hot loaders had done it. This was in Opportunity, where things seem to be a little flaky anyway... my game's crashed there several times, but not once before or after. I play solo 99% of the time, nobody to play with. :P I'm a sad lonely tiger... I was not getting any health from GUN loaders either... Like I said, it's not that my health is going up because I killed something then down because it blew up in my face, it's not going up at all. And then I turn around and shred an engineer and I'm up to full. Idakno. --Azaram (talk) 16:26, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Total glitch then. 05:34, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Buzz axe glitch Just some screenshots: A bit frustrating... 05:34, February 2, 2014 (UTC) They still haven't fixed that? The only solution I've found is to restart the game. Still, at least it's less game-shattering than the Hellfire Halitosis glitch. Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 07:36, February 2, 2014 (UTC)